


Evil Chrissie

by Robronobsession



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronobsession/pseuds/Robronobsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert enters a relationship with Chrissie which turns abusive, he later escapes back home to Emmerdale with their two small children where he meets Aaron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Robert met Chrissie a few months ago when they got into their first argument. She was his bosses daughter and they got along well since they first met. They didn't start dating till about a month into their friendship and it was a another month till they became public. Chrissie had a son so the wanted to give it a bit of time before they told everyone and Chrissies son. They moved in together pretty quick, Chrissie house was quite big and they thought It was the right time, it was very far from Robert's old house and a way from his friends but in quite a short time he had grown to feel things for this woman that made everything else worth it.

Everything was going well till a couple of months in when they got into their first proper fight, it all started off with a pair of underwear.

"Who's the hell are these?!" Chrissie shouted at Robert.  
Her hand was wrapped round Robert's hair the force was pushing him to his knees.  
"I don't know! I swear I don't!" Tears were falling out of Robert's blue eyes as he spoke.  
The pink thong held close to his face with Chrissies spear hand.  
"Then what the hell are they doing in the laundry?!"  
Chrissie let go of Robert's hair and pushed him to the cold bathroom floor with force.  
Robert brought his knees close to his chest and wrapped his hands around them.  
"I swear I don't know."

Chrissie put her hand round Robert's blonde hair once more and dragged him over to the sink. Using her other hand ,still carrying the pair of underwear, she grabbed the back of Robert's shirt and lifted him up. She pushed Robert to the wall, turn on the tap and asked once more.  
"ROBERT WHOSE THE FUCK ARE THEYS!"  
"I don't know. I don't know." Robert's words were quite his vision blurry from the amount of tears streaming down his face.

Chrissie moved Robert and pushed his face into the water with one hand whilst pulling on his hair with the other.

The next morning Robert woke in the corner of the bathroom still drenched and shivering. He grabbed a towel and walk into the living room to find Chrissie just about to leave for work.  
"I called in sick for you though you needed it." She said in a kind voice.  
She then walked over to Robert and kissed him quickly on the lips.  
Robert was confused "but..."  
"Shh shh" Chrissie was stroking the side of Robert's face. "I'll forgive you, in time, just give me a bit." Chrissie kissed Robert again and walk out the front door but not before giving Robert one last hurt look.

Robert was confused more then ever.  
He leant against the wall and slid down it till he was sat crying on the floor.  
After about half a hour he gets up and heads back into the bathroom, he turns on the bath and just stairs at himself in the mirror till the bath is full enough to get into so it covers his body. He doesn't put his head under the water though, doesn't dare to as the memories of the night before come rushing back. 

He remembers Chrissie dunking his head for a short while and once again asking about the pair of underwear. When Robert said he didn't know Chrissie pushed his head in for slightly longer and pulled his hair slightly harder then lifted Robert head again and asked who's the underwear was. Robert kept giving similar answer to Chrissie similar questions and every time Robert said he didn't know who's they were Chrissie pushed his head harder, pulled his head harder and kept his head under the water longer till eventually Robert blacked-out.

Robert got out of the bath and went into the bedroom he shared with the woman he thought was got to kill him last night. He looks at the photos of them together, smiling, laughing, kissing and he can't believe that was the same person he saw last night. He gets changed into pjs and sits on the sofa wrapped up in his dressing gown, legs up to his chest arms around them, as he watches some TV.

When Chrissie comes back Robert freezes on the sofa. He watched every move Chrissie made; putting her bag and keys down then she takes off her jacket and sits beside Robert on the sofa. She wrapped one arm around Robert and kissed him on the forehead. 

Robert was unsure for a while but he soon snuggled into Chrissie and they watched a movie. When the film finished and they were both tired Chrissie asked.  
"Do you want me to sleep in the spree room?"  
Robert then lifted his head to look into Chrissies eyes. This wasn't the same person as the one from last night. She was the one that never moved her arm from behind Robert, the one whose head in the scary parts of the movie Robert held close to his chest as Robert buried his head next to Chrissies , she was the one that randomly kissed his head and she was the one Robert cares more for then anything, the one he's fallen head over heels for.  
"No." Robert said kissing Chrissie softly.

The next month it felt like that night never happen, but then things started to change.  
Chrissie would hurt Robert in even the smallest of arguments, she would hurt him for doing something wrong or acting or saying something wrong in front of her friends or the people she worked with. But other then that Chrissie was still kind and loving. Robert just learned to change, the way he dresses, the way he spoke, the was he acted.

The next few months were the same. Robert tried to stay on Chrissies good side, agreeing to what ever she thought, doing what ever she wanted but still some how they still argued, well Chrissie argued with Robert, Robert never argued back.  
And when Chrissie got made she would hurt Robert. Sometimes it was just pouring her coffee on him or a slap, but other times it was broken ribs and Robert trying not to cry on the floor. Chrissie always made sure her son, Ethan, wasn't around. He was always out of the room when she hit Robert, if it was big then he would be in bed or out at a friends house. Sometimes if she wanted to punish Robert for something and Ethan was at home and the noise might wake him then she would get Ethan to stay round a friends house the next night and wait till then. 

Things didn't change till there 1 year anniversary. They went out with Chrissies dad and a few of her friends. When they ran into Robert's ex. His male ex. Chrissie stayed calm till they got home.  
“I can't believe you did that to me.” Chrissie said when they got back.  
“I'm sorry Chrissie I didn't know he'd be there.”  
“What and that makes it better? And what you used to be gay or something?”  
“No. I'm…I didn't used to be gay…”  
“What so your still gay then?”  
“No. I'm bisexual.” Chrissie just laughed.  
“So not only did you humiliated me in front of my friends and my dad but you play for both teams!”  
“I'm so sorry Chrissie. I should of told you.”  
“Told me!” Chrissie says as she slaps him with the back of her hand. Her rings leaving a mark on his face.  
“I'm so sorry.” He says.  
“I have never been so humiliated in my life!” She screams. She shoves him back and he slips on the kitchen floor and bashes his head on the side. “How could you do that to me?!” She screams. Robert touchy his bleeding head.  
“I'm so sorry.” He says eyes filled with tears.  
“Get up.” She says almost calm.  
“Chrissie.”  
“Get up!”she screams. He starts to stands up but she kicks him in the side before he can.  
She turns and walks away a little then she turns back and knocks all of the plats off the side. He flinches at that and she just laughs. She shakes her head and looks at him then walks towards the door.  
“Where are you going.” He asks scrambling to his feet.  
“To go find my self a real man. Don't expect me back till the morning.” She says.  
Robert falls to the floor when she leaves and starts to silently cry. His head is in between his hands and his knees are brought up close. He doesn't move till he hears a little voice beside him.  
“Robert.” The small boy says. Robert looks up and the boy hugs him. Robert wraps his arms round the child. When he removes his arms to wipe his eyes the small boy starts to pick up the bits of broken plates.  
“No I'll do that.” Robert says. He lifts the boy up and sets him on the courter as he starts to pick up the plates and put them in the bin.  
“Where's mummy?” The small boy asks when Robert's finished.  
“She's gone out.”  
“When will she be back?”  
“I don't know sweet heart.”  
“Can you read me a bed time story?”  
“Of course.” Robert says having to wipe his eyes again.  
Robert carries him upstairs into his teddy covered room and lays him in his bed.  
“Right what do you want me to read?”  
“Robert?” The child asks.  
“Yeah?”  
“Where you and mummy fighting again?”  
“Yeah. Yeah we were. Do you hear us fighting a lot?” Robert says trying to hold back the tears.  
The boy surges.  
“All parents fight from time to time.” Robert tells him.  
“JJ says he never hears his mummy and daddy fighting.” Robert rubs his face to stop himself from crying.  
“JJ from school?” Robert asks.  
The boy nods.  
“Who else have you talked about me and your mum to?”  
“No one.”  
“Good. You can't tell anyone about mummy and me fighting ok. Not even mummy.”  
“But mummy already knows.”  
“Yes but she can't know that you know because that would hurt mummy ok.”  
“But mummy hurts you.”  
“I know darling but she loves you and it would break her heart if she found out you knew.”  
“Ok.”  
“How long have you know for ?”  
“Since Christmas.” It was now mid summer. “I came downstairs and mummy slapped you. I hid behind the door to the kitchen and I she pulled your hair.” Robert remembered Chrissie cutting the side of him with a knife, by the sounds of things Ethan was the wrong direction to see that so it just looked like she had him held down.  
Robert stroked the young boys hair. It killed him that this small boy that he grow to love so much knew about him and Chrissie.  
“You go to sleep ok because everything is going to be ok. Me and your mummy are going to be fine and no body is ever going to hurt you ok. Nobody.” 

 

Robert leaves his room but watches him sleep for a bit. He doesn't sleep in his and Chrissies bed but instead on the sofa. His phone alarm goes off in the morning and he gets Ethan ready for school. Chrissie still isn't back when they leave but when Robert gets home he sees the bathroom door is locked. He sits on the sofa and waits. Chrissie comes out in a towel, her hair is wet so she's just co out of the shower. She walks past him and goes upstairs. When she returns she's fully dressed. She walks to the kitchen and when she comes out she stands and looks at Robert.  
“Miss me?”  
“Of course I did. I love you Chrissie.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes yes I do.” He says standing up and walking over to her.  
“Ok.” She kisses his cheek lightly and walks away.. “I see you took Ethan to school.”  
“Yeah.”  
“You're really good with him you know.”  
Robert just nods.  
“You're like a farther to him. He's never really had one of those.”  
“I know.” Ethan is only 4, Robert was never told much about his father but he knows he left them when he was only a few months and he's never gotten in touch.  
“I was wondering. If it's alright with you.” Chrissie says. “I mean, him calling you Robert and all your Andy was much older then Ethan when he met your dad and he still called him…”  
“Are you asking me if I'm ok with Ethan calling me dad?”  
“Kinda.”  
“Oh Chrissie of course I'd love that.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes.” Chrissie smiled. “Chrissie” Robert said walking up to her. “I love you. I'm never going to leave you. You’re the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with. I swear I'll be a good dad, a great dad, to him. And a perfect husband if you let me.”  
“Are you asking, are you asking me to marry you.”  
“Will you?” He asks getting on one knee.  
“Of course. Yes. Yes.”

When Ethan got home they told him the news. They got married the same year. Chrissie hardly hit Robert at all for the next few months. Robert was happy in his little family, he learnt how to keep Chrissie happy and life was as good as he knew it could be. That was in till he heard Chrissie say two words that lit up his world.  
“I'm pregnant.”  
“Really” Robert smiled at the kitchen table.  
“Yes.” He ran round and hugged her. The next few months were filled with doctors appointments and decorating. Robert made sure not to abandon Ethan but he couldn't help but see how Chrissie had. Ethan got in trouble at school and got harder to control. Chrissie never hit him though, that Robert was sure of. She'd calmed he told himself. She still hurt him in little ways but he could see the child inside of her made her not want to risk losing it by attacking Robert. Yes she might still leave him with small burns and slaps but he was happy.

One day, though, at the office he got a phone call. He ran to the hospital, Chrissie was over a month earlier. When he got there she'd already had the baby, a tiny little girl.  
“Where's Ethan?” He asked her.  
“With my dad.” She said. Robert noticed something in her voice, like she didn't care about him or rather hatted him.  
“Should I go get him? Let him meet his little sister?”  
“No.”  
“What?”  
“It was his fault Robert. He's the reason she's so small.”  
“What? Chrissie what do you mean?”  
“He, I couldn't control him. He kicked out and well.”  
“He's only 5 Chrissie. He didn't mean it.”  
“Yes he did. Of course he meant it Robert he's jealous so he wanted me to lose the baby.”  
“Chrissie.”  
“What!? You think I'm lying?”  
“I'm going to get a coffee.” He said and left.

Outside the room he saw Ethan and Chrissies dad.  
“Daddy.” The small boy said running into his arms. The boy had tears in his eyes as he wrapped his arms round him tightly. “I'm sorry daddy.” The boy said.  
“Hay. It's not your fault.” Robert said scuffing his hair.  
“I'll go get a coffee.” The old man said and left Robert and Ethan alone.  
Robert picked the boy up and sat him on his lap on a chair. He looked at the boy and noticed marks on his arms. He pulled up the boys sleeves.  
“Did mummy do this to you?”  
The boy nodded and hid his head in Robert's arms. He hugged the boy tight and kissed his hair. He had marks where Chrissie had grabbed him, she must of just been trying to control him, he told himself. He's a hand full she was just trying to keep him still, she never hurt him, never. 

But Chrissie didn't seem to care about Ethan any more. When they got home she gave him dirty looks and hardly even acted like he was there at all. Robert tried to show Ethan he still loved him but Chrissie didn't like that. After a few days of coming home from hospital they argued in the kitchen. 

“Why are you doing this!” She shouted.  
“What?”  
“He's not even yours. Annabelle is yours! You can't abandon her for him!”  
“I'm not abandoning anyone.”  
“What? You gonna be like your father then? Pick the adopted one over your own flesh and blood!”  
“Chrissie.” He said and she turned around away from him. He stepped closer and she swung around nocking the washing up flying hitting him.  
“Chrissie the kids are upstairs.” He said more concerned about her waking them then her hurting him, he could tell she was going to do that anyway.  
“The kids!” She shouted. “There's only two people you should care about Robert and that's me and your daughter!”  
“Chrissie.” He said shaking his head. But she didn't want to hear him speak anymore. She'd already turned the gas stove on and the blue flames were twisting themselves round a knife Chrissie had over them. She spun round once again and presented the hot blade to Robert's exposed arm. He hissed in pain but didn't move.  
“Please Chrissie he's your son!” Robert shouted at her when she pulled the knife away. She shoved him back and when he nocked into the counter he bent enough so he could grab his hair and pull him. She pulled him close to the flame and he couldn't help cry. She put the blade back to the fire pushing Robert close enough that the heat hurt his face so much it felt like it was touching. She pulled the knife away and pressed it hard flat against his neck. He couldn't help scream in pain but still couldn't move.  
“Shhh.” Chrissie said. “Your wake the kids.” She said moving the blade back to the flame. She pressed it back to him again and he cried in pain and wept.  
“I'm sorry. I'm sorry.” She pushed him back onto the floor before turning the flame off and slowly walking upstairs. Robert went to the bathroom and tried to help the pain on his neck and arm with cold water but it hardly helped. He slept on the sofa but was up bright and early to wake Ethan up for school. He got him cleaned, dressed and fed in almost complete silence. The drive was much the same but Robert kissed his cheek goodbye and stroked his cheek with his hand as he looked at the boy.  
“I'm sorry daddy.” The boy said and Robert hugged him.  
“It's not your fault ok. It's not.”  
“I heard you and mum fighting.” Robert couldn't help noticing how he'd slowly stopped saying mummy now, and he also couldn't help the tears grow in his eyes.  
“I'm sorry daddy.” The small boy started to cry.  
“Hay it's ok it's ok.” The boy sniffed away his tears and nodded his head. When Robert got home Chrissie was dressed in work clothes holding Annabelle in her arms.  
“I think you two should bond.” She told him handing her over to him.  
“Where are you going?” He asked as she walked to the door.  
“Work. I'm not sitting around the place razing another child.” She looked him up and down before walking out. Robert stared at his little girl and he knew what he had to do. He put her in her baby seat on the bedroom floor as he shoved his stuff into a suit case before going to Ethan’s room and doing the same, making sure to pack his favourite toys. He packed everything in to the car. Annabelle was in the front seat with all their stuff in the boot before driving to Ethan’s school, he picked him up early and drove. They stayed in a B&B that night. By the third night Robert was already back with Chrissie. Her lies about missing Ethan and needing them and loving them and never hurting Robert again believed. Each time Robert ran away with the kids he believed her lies of changing. But not this time. This time was completely different.


	2. Chapter 2

Robert ran downstairs when he heard the noise. He could believe his eyes when he saw Chrissie shoving Ethan to the ground with Annabelle crying only a few feet away.  
"Chrissie!" He shouted as he ran over. "What the hell! Get away from him!" Once close he saw marks on the boys body and face and him in tears. Robert shoved Chrissie away with force.  
"Don't you dare touch him ok! Not ever!" He screamed at her.  
"He hurt her!" She screamed. "He's evil and twisted!"  
"If he's that then the only place he's got it from it you!" He shouts kneeling down next to his son. He could see she must of slapped him a few time round the face and knocked his head on something as well as other stuff. Robert couldn't hold his anger and stood up pushing Chrissie back hard. His eyes were watering but voice strong and angry.  
"DONT YOU DEAR TOUCH HIM AGAIN!" He shouted.  
"Robert." Chrissie said hard faced. Robert grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall with force. "DONT YOU DARE HURT HIM CHRISSIE!" For once she was actually scared of Robert and what he might do. She wasn't going to show that though and tried to get out of his grip. "Get off me Robert!" She shouted trying to escape but he just slammed her back. Robert had a look in his eyes that scared Chrissie more then anything she'd ever seen from him before. She thought he'd kill her but then a little voice came from behind him.  
"No daddy." The boy said terrified and something clicked in Robert and brought him back from the edge. He swallowed hard and loosened his grip on Chrissie. He stepped away from her and pulled his hands down his face before going over to Ethan and picking him up. He kissed his hair and held him close saying "I'm so sorry." Too quite for Chrissie to hear. She looked at him discussed again before she went to pick up her daughter.  
"Don't touch her!" Robert snapped quietly and she stepped away and looked at him. She knew she'd crossed a line that night and Robert probably needed time to cool off before she tells him how sorry she is and all that crap that he still clings to and believes, so she nods her head before grabbing her coat.  
"I'll stay at my dads." She says before walking to the door. When she walks past Robert he holds the boy slightly tighter in his arms. Robert knows he's hardly got anything in his bank. Chrissie gives him enough to look normal in the outside world, not that he leaves the house now anyway. He's a stay at home dad and Chrissies cut all friends he might of once had off but he knows he can't stay anymore. He's left before but now he's never coming back, that one thing is the only thing in the world he's sure of. He packs their bags and Ethan helps, he's used to packing and unpacking them now, and they head off. Robert knows he hasn't got enough money to start a new life with the kids in B&Bs but he knows one place he can, one place he never thought he'd be going back to by choice. Emmerdale.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert returns to emmerdale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this ages ago and theres a tinny mention of Gordon but its Aaron and Robert talking so I didn't want to delete it.

It was poring with rain when they got out the car. He knocked on the back door of the pub with Annabelle in his arms and Ethan by his side. He knocked again and the door opened. Diane couldn't believe her eyes when she saw him on the door step with two small children. She waved them in quickly.   
"Robert." She said with a smile. "What... Oh it's so good to see you."  
"You don't know how good it is to see you too Diane." He said.   
"Come through come through." She said moving them into the living room from the hall, Ethan walking nervously and close to Robert as they walked through.   
"Who's this then?" She asked bending down but Ethan clung to Robert's leg and hid behind him. "Ethan my son and this is Annabelle my daughter." Robert said. Diane smiled looking at them.   
“How old?”   
“She’s one and he’s 6.” He says.   
Just then Vic walked into the living room and stop dead when she saw her brother before running up to him.   
"Robert." She said loudly. Robert could feel his son grow scared so knelt down beside him.   
"This is your auntie Victoria." Robert said to him. "You gonna say hi? She's really nice I promise." The boy seemed more friendly then and waved at Vic.   
"Hi auntie Victoria." He said quietly. Vic was still gobsmacked at seeing her brother along with the fact he was now a father and she almost started to cry.   
"What are you doing back?" Vic asks.  
"Um. I was hoping we could stay with one of you for a bit."   
“Of course pet.” Diane and Vic looked at each other. “Vic could you take the children through to the bar and me and Robert can have a little chat.”   
“Yeah yeah thats fine if…Robert you ok with that.” Robert kissed his daughter on the head before passing her over to vic then bending down.   
“Your gonna go through to the pub with auntie Victoria. That alright?” The small boy nodded and Robert kissed his head before he left with Vic. 

When Vic walked through, the pub looked wondering who the children were. Adam walked over to her as she sat at a booth.   
“Um Vic.” Adam said.   
“This is your uncle Adam.” She said to Ethan and smiled at Adam. “Roberts back." She whispered to Adam.  
“Oh. Ok.” Adam said and sat down.

In the back room Diane hugged Robert and he tried not to show how much it hurt his bruised body.  
“Its so so good to see you.” She started. “But why are you here?”  
“I had to leave and I didn't have anywhere left to go.”   
“Why did you have to go Pet? Where did you have to leave?”   
“It doesn’t matter."  
"We haven't even heard from you in almost ten years, and now you're a farther and that's great and it's so good to see you, but a bit of notice, a phone call, wouldn't hurt." Maybe not you Robert thought to himself, remembering the time he phoned Vic, didn't even get a word out before Chrissie court him.   
"I'm sorry Diane." He said in a small voice. "Can I go see my kids now?” Robert asked and Diane nodded before Robert walked through to the pub.  
“Robert." Chas said as he walked through. He didn’t answer and sat beside his son opposite Adam. Aaron sits at the bar and asks his mum who the people are sitting with Vic.   
"Robert Sugden that's who."   
"Vic's brother? And why do you sound like you'd rather have your eyes pulled out them have him here?"   
"He's bad news. Stay away from him love." 

"So where you staying?" Adam asks.  
"Well I'm not really sure."   
"You can always stay with us." She says more focused on the baby girl in her arms.   
"I don't want to be any bother." He says seeing Adams face.   
“You can stay here pet.” Diane said standing at the end of the booth.  
“What?” Chas asked from behind the bar but Diane just turned round and gave her a pleading look before turning back.  
“What you say?” Diane asked Robert.  
“I don’t want to be any bother.”  
“You wont be. Will he Chas?”  
“Nope.” Chas faked smiled from behind the bar.   
“You want help with your stuff then?” Aaron offered and Robert smiled at him.   
“And you are?” Robert said not in a arrogant way but more in a thankful way.  
“Aaron.” He said. “Im Chas’s son. I live here.” Robert smiled kindly.  
“Yeah if your help.” He smiled to him then turned to Ethan. “You stay here with auntie Vic and Nanna Diane yeah.”  
“And uncle Adam.” Vic said and Robert smiled and nodded.  
“Im just gonna put your stuff in ya new room yeah. I’ll be back soon” He said before kissing his head and going to the back room.

“Thanks” Robert said as Aaron came in the room.  
“Your alright mate. Its better then mu mum nagging mu ear off all night.”   
“What for?” Robert said holding the door open to the corridor. Aaron looked at Robert as he walked through the door and open the back door.  
“Oh. Me.” Robert said following him. “Look it will only be for a few nights and…"  
“Hay its fine. Just mu mum. Well you know her.” Aaron said walking to Roberts car.   
“Yeah. I get it. Its alright.” Robert unlocked his car and Aaron open the boot.  
“So why you back anyway?” Aaron asked.  
“Why you back? Thought you lived with ya dad.” Robert said trying to avoid the question.   
“Long story mate.” Aron said passing Robert a suitcase and Robert almost collapsed.   
“Mate you alright?” Aaron said slightly panicked.  
“Yeah I’m fine. Just.. just didn’t have mu footing.” Robert smiled but Aaron could see something wasn’t right. 

They took the suit cases into the spare room without talking.  
“Only one spare room sorry mate.” Aaron said.  
“Its alright. Ive lived worse places.” Robert says sitting down on the bed.  
“Debs should have a cot or something for the little one if ya want.” Aaron says placing the bags he carried on the floor.  
“She still has it from when Sarah was little?”  
“No her and Andy had a son, Jack a few years back.”   
“Didn’t expect them having another kid.” Robert says.   
“I bet Andy wont have expected you to have two.” Aaron smiles and he sees Robert smile, just a little, for a proper happy smile for the first time and his smile grows at its beauty before he looks down trying to distract himself. “I’ll get the rest of ya stuff.” He says before making for the door.   
“Thanks.” Robert says so kindly Aaron has to not look back because of the smile he’s trying to make go away on his face.

When he gets back up stairs Roberts packing his and Ethan’s stuff away in the little wardrobe. Aaron smiles at him when he walks in and puts the other bag down.   
“Wheres their mum in all this then?” Aaron says, he knows he’s intruding but he’s trying to say it as kindly as he can. Robert freezes then looks down.  
“You lived with your dad didn't ya.” He says as his only answer and Aaron drops the topic. Robert looks to the door as Diane pops her head round.  
“Andy’s here.” She says.  
“Right.” Robert nods and gives Aaron a little thank you smile as he walks out. 

“Robert.” Andy says seeing his brother again.   
“Andy.” Robert smiles.   
“Why you back?” Andy asks his brother.  
“Long story.” Andy nods and looks to the children siting with Vic.  
“Your a dad.”  
“Yeah.” Robert smiles.  
“The kids have eating Robert and are quite tired.” Diane says putting a hand on his shoulder. Robert nods and picks up his son from Victoria.  
“Could you take her?” Robert asks Aaron who’s now standing near Vic and he nods a bit surprised by him asking him and not Vic or Diane.  
They carry the kids into Roberts new room and he thanks Aaron before closing the door.

"Right.” Robert says to the kids. “Were gonna sleep here tonight yeah. You might hear some noise from downstairs but no one can come up here except a few people and I swear all of them are nice.” Robert says. He knows they’ve slept in louder and more dangerous places where he wasn’t even sure if he’d be able to protect them if some one walked in, but he knows their safe here, more safe then if they were at home. Robert changes the kids into night clothes and debates with himself wether or not he should stay with them when Diane knocks on the door.  
“Come in.” Robert says and she smiles when she walks in.   
“Aw.” She says looking to them. “You coming down again?”   
“I don’t know. I don’t like leaving them on their own.” He still cant forgive himself for when he left Ethan to look after her, when they were staying at a crummy B&B when he went down the road to buy them some food, and the place almost burnt down.  
“Your only be downstairs pet.” Robert thinks about it before lifting Ethan into bed followed by Annabelle and tucking them in.   
“Look after your sister.” He says kissing them both on the head. “I’ll be right down stairs alright. Night love I wont be long.” The both go down stairs Robert almost deciding to go back a few times before they reach the bottom.  
“Your a great dad to them kids.”   
“Yeah?” Robert asks not believing he’s any kind of ‘a great dad’.  
“Yes.” Diane says with so much honesty in her voice a part of him lets him believe it.

They get into the bar where Katie has joined Vic, Adam and Andy at a table.   
“Hi.” He says in a small voice as he walks to the table that is filled with a awkward silence. Vic smiles at him so glad that her brother is back and he sits down.  
"What are you doing back Rob?" Andy asks.   
"Told ya."   
"It's a long story yeah, yeah you said. But we've got plenty of time." Robert breaths in long and hard before sighing.   
"We've got nowhere else. I didn't have a choice." He says hoping they don't ask to much, he's not ready to answer them questions.   
"Yeah but why?" Andy shakes his head and Katie puts her hand on his arm. Robert looks down, trying to find any answer that isn't the truth. "We don't all have family living a door away when ya need help, sometimes people lose their jobs and can't pay the rent anymore and they get kicked out." He looks up at Andy. "Sometimes things just happen Andy and ya need ya family." Andy nods his head and Robert drinks some of the pint that Diane placed in front of him. "So anyway what I miss? Anything exciting happen since I've been gone?" Robert asks.   
"Lots." Adam says.   
"Yeah I noticed my little sister got hitched." Robert says noticing the rings on both their fingers. Adam hums a agreement and Robert looks to Andy and Katie.  
“So you two are back together together ?” Robert asks.  
"Yeah." Andy said. "Getting married at Christmas."   
"Good for you mate."   
"You.. Were you married to their mum?" Victoria asks.   
"Yeah."  
"What happened?"   
"Stuff." He nods. "I'm gonna get to bed. Sorry we had a really long drive and all."  
"No yeah it's fine." Victoria says. "We're talk in the morning though. Right?"  
"Of course yeah." Robert says before making his way up the stairs. Aaron comes out of his own bedroom as Robert makes the top of the stairs and he smiles to Robert.  
"Going to bed?" Aaron says.  
"Yeah. Need it."   
"Good night Robert."   
"Yeah. Good night Aaron." Robert says standing at his bedroom door as Aaron walks down the stairs. He shakes his head softly before opening the door to find Annabelle asleep and a half awake Ethan stroking her hair. He climbs into bed and pulls the covers around them before they all go to sleep. 

Robert walks downstairs to find Aaron making himself a cup of tea in a grey t and jogging bottoms. He’s not ashamed to say he stood at the door watching him for a moment before Aaron turned around and he walked into the living room before Aaron could notice he was looking. Its so odd, he hadn’t had the guts to even look at another man when he was living with Chrissie. Even when him and the kids stayed at a grotty B&B he wouldn’t look at a men like that, like this.   
“Only you up?” Robert asked.  
“Mu mums just popped to talk to some guy about deliveries and I think Diane's still in bed. It is quite early.”  
“Yeah I know. Light sleeper.”  
“Um same.” The room filled with a peaceful silence. Before the door squeaked open.   
“Daddy.” A little little voice said.  
"Hay mate." Robert said lifting the boy into his arms but Aaron saw Robert's sleepy face.  
"You ok?" He asked Robert.  
"Yeah, just wanted a shower."   
"I'll make him breakfast if ya want." Aaron said and Robert was almost taken away by the simple kindness.  
"Would ya? I'll only be a few minutes..."  
"Hay it's fine mate." Aaron smiled. Robert looked at his little boy and placed him down.  
"Your sister awake?" He asked Ethan who nodded. "Right-" he looked to Aaron. "-you ok looking after..."  
"Yes honestly." Aaron smiled and Robert went upstairs to get his daughter while Aaron asked what Ethan wanted. 

Aaron sat on the sofa with Annabelle in his arms and Ethan by his side watching some kiddies show which the kids seemed to enjoy with a smile on his face. The boys just finished his breakfast and watching tv when he suddenly talks to Aaron.  
"When are we going home?" The little boy asks and Aaron doesn't really know how to answer.  
"I don't think you are mate."   
"That's what daddy always says."   
"You leave home a lot then?" Aaron asks puzzled and the boy nods.  
"He always promises we won't go home" the boy stops for a moment before continuing. "but this times different." The boy says looking like he's thinking.  
"How's it different?" Aaron asks with no answer. "Ethan how's this time different?" He asks in his softest voice. Aaron hears foot steps coming down the stairs so stops the conversation only to fine it's Diane not Robert.  
"Alright pet? "  
"Yeah." Aaron says before heading upstairs leaving Diane holding Annabelle, which she doesn't seem to argue about.

He walks past the bathroom and the doors open and insides empty. He can't help himself but creep up to Robert's room. Something seems off, he felt it yesterday as well, he knows the door bounces back open a little when you shut it so looks in. When he can't see Robert in there, at first, he feels a bit dirty like he's some kind of pervert but right now he really couldn't care if Robert was dancing around naked, something was wrong he knew it. Then he saw him, he had his jeans on but no top but Aaron could guess the bruises up his middle would be under the jeans as well. Maybe he got in a fight, Aaron thought to himself, but then he saw Robert sit at the edge of the bed... and cry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok im so so sorry its been 8 months since I updated!

Aaron watched Robert wipe away a few fallen tears, he didn’t cry as much as Aaron normally does but it still made Aaron curious. He went back down stairs and a few moments later Robert walked down in an ugly blue and white shirt to go with his jeans. He took Annabelle from Diane and sat on the sofa. “So I was wondering if there was anywhere cheap near by?” Robert said.  
“Umm, I don’t know love but I’m sure we can look around.” Diane said happy that he was staying. “You can have a job here too if you want, I know its probably not your seen but…”  
“Id love that.” Robert said. 

He started working the following day, trying to get used to functioning with people again. Chrissie didn’t like Robert talking to other people and as time went on he went out less and less. Working from home most of the time and it wasn’t like he had any friends to go out to the pub with, he went out when Chrissie wanted to go somewhere or if she let him go to the shops. It felt strange not having to check his watch to make sure he wasn’t late home, being allowed to look at people without the fear of Chrissie finding out and he defiantly took that to his advantage. Aaron was sitting at one of the booths next to Adam, he hadn’t really looked at another man for ages and now he couldn’t help himself. His friend was good looking too, but he was his sisters husband and he wasn’t that kind of man anymore, but what was the chance that either of them where into guys. 

Andy was a little shocked when he saw his brother working behind the bar. He wanted to be civil in front of Diane and Vic but the truth was he didn’t trust Robert, never has after Katie. He walked over to the bar where Robert looked like he was daydreaming.  
“Wheres Vic?” Andy asks and Robert turned to face him.  
“Kitchen, working.” Robert says. “I didn’t know if you wanted to get a drink later maybe.” Andy just looked at him almost blankly and shook his head. “Im good.” He says before walking through into the kitchen. “You found out anymore about this wife of his?” Andy asks leaning against the sideboard.  
“No, why should I have?” Vic asks confused.  
“Vic we haven't seen him in what ten years? He just turns up out of the blue with two kids its not my fault if I want him to tell us… well anything.”  
“Don’t go prying, its his first day on his new job I’m not gonna start asking about his life story.”  
“So he’s working here permanently?”  
“Yes.” Vic said fed up of her brothers behaviour. “Now deal with it and let me get on with work." She said walking past with a plate of food and Andy follows her out.   
“Where are the kids then?” Andy asks Robert leaning over the bar.   
“That Carly bird is babysitting them with April.” He says trying to serve a customer.   
“I thought you’d be to high up in the world by now to be serving drinks.” Andy comments.  
“Do one Andy.” Robert says.   
“Sorry.” Andy says very un sorry. “Didn’t get the dream job then? No fancy car hey?"  
“Can you two get along for five minutes? Robs just got home please.” Vic says standing beside Andy.  
“I didn’t do anything.” Robert says but Vic doesn’t seem to believe that as she walks back through to the kitchen. 

Andy tried to leave Robert alone but there was something about him Andy couldn’t put his finger on. He’d managed to convince Robert to sit with him Vic and Katie once his shift was over.  
“You never said what you used to do for a living.” Andy told Robert.  
“I worked for a company that sold agricultural machinery.”   
“Fancy.” Katie said. “Not much getting your hands dirty then? This must be a bit of a change.”  
“Ive got two kids thanks, I didn’t just spend my time sitting on my ass.”  
“Well you worked sitting on your ass and I’m guessing it’d be a 9-5 so…” Katie said lifting her eyebrows up at the end.  
“I worked from home.” Robert said picking up his drink. “At least I don’t spend my life shovelling cow muck.”  
“Well at least I can trust Andy."  
“Can you three please stop taking digs at each other.” Vic said. “People change, its clear Robert isn’t the same person he was when he left. Andy look how much you’d changed, we don’t judge you for what happened with mum or Jo or…”  
“Whose Jo?” Robert asked.  
“An ex she’s not important.” Andy says.  
“He’s going to find out sooner or later." Vic tells Andy.  
“Who’s Jo?”  
“She’s my ex, I went to prison for abusing her.” Andy says and Robert almost jumps.   
“You what?” Robert says disgusted.  
“I was in a bad place, and don’t you of all people start judging me.” Andy told Robert. Robert stood up quickly and stormed through to the back. “Said he hasn’t changed.” Andy says picking up his pint again.

“You ok mate?” Aaron asked as Robert walked through into the living room. Aaron was zipping his coat up as he was planning on going to Hotten.  
“Non of your business.”   
“I was just trying to be friendly.” Aaron said walking out into the bar. “Whats Roberts problem?” Aaron asked Vic.  
“Just ignore him, were you off too?”  
“Bar west. See ya.” He said walking out.   
“Hey Ive got your brothers kids Vic.” Carly said walking up to her at the booth.  
“I’ll take them, he’s in a mood.” “You sit with uncle Andy I’m gonna go get your dad.” Vic said once Carly was gone. “Robert.” He was sat on the sofa angrly flicking through the tv channels. “What?”  
“Your kids are back.” Vic said arms folded. “We’ve forgiven you for a lot Robert, he went to prison, had therapy, you don’t know half the stuff he’s been through.”   
“I honestly don’t care Vic.” He stood up and walked through to the pub, quickly taking the kids off Andy and walking through to the back.   
“Wow sitting them in front of the TV for hours thats good for them.” Andy said once Vic had sat down again.  
“Please stop taking digs at him.” Andy rolled his eyes and left it the rest of the night.

The next morning Robert walked into the living room to find Aaron kissing a man in the kitchen. Robert was a little shocked to say the least, he never expected Aaron to like men. Aaron jumped a little when he saw Robert and the other man left quickly through the back door. “Good night?” Robert asked getting the milk out of the fridge.  
“Yeah, hope we didn’t wake you.”  
“Didn’t even know you came back.” The room felt awkward and Aaron didn’t know if it was from Robert or because of the way he was staring at Roberts ass as he made a coffee. Vic had always talked about Robert like he was straight but Aaron really wished he wasn’t. Robert turned, leaning against the oven, to find Aaron right in front of him.   
“Sorry I was just gonna get the bacon out the fridge.” Aaron said quietly, Roberts scruffy hair and perfect lips just made him want to kiss the older man. Robert didn’t move, he could feel the tension between them and couldn’t pull himself away. There was a small fight happening in his brain on whether this would end in a kiss or a punch to the face, he’d forgotten how to tell the moods apart, but he didn’t really care. “You alright with living here with someone like me?” Aaron asked quietly, himself not really knowing which way this would go. “Why wouldn’t I?” Robert said equally as quiet, his mind was telling him, no screaming at him to run. That this was bad, that he would be hurt, that Chrissie would find out and he’d end up in hospital for even thinking about it. But there wasn’t a single part of him left to care, left to lose, nothing she could beat out of him anymore, he wasn’t scared of her. Of what she could do because she’d done it all before, and he honestly didn’t care what Aaron might do to him either. Robert smiled a tiny bit and Aaron looked him up and down with a small smile of his own.  
“Daddy I want breakfast.” A little voice came from behind Aaron and it made him jump. Roberts smile change from one of lust to one of half fake joy as he looked at his son and Aaron walked away a little.   
“Yeah I’ll make you breakfast little man, Aaron you couldn’t check Annabelle could you?” Robert asked slightly worried he’d pissed Aaron off but the young man smiled at him and nodded before walking off. Robert couldn’t help smile a little as the man walked away. When Aaron walked back down with the little girl Robert had made all four of them breakfast and was sitting at the table with a chair pulled out for Aaron. 

As they ate Robert asked about things him and the kids could do today, him and Aaron talking about a new kids film that was in the cinema in Hotten and it was quite clear Aaron secretly wanted to see the movie. After they washed up and Robert got the kids dressed the four of them left together, Roberts idea though Aaron was the one to tell him about the 4 for 2 offer on kids films. 

Andy walked into the pub and sat in the pub, it wasn’t long before Vic walked over. “Your not still annoyed are you?” She asked.  
“No. He through there I wanted to have a word with him.”   
“I don’t know.” She said, Andy got up and walked through anyway.   
“Rob!?” He shouted with no reply. He was about to walk out again when he heard a buzz from the table and walked over. It was Roberts phone, well what he guessed must be Roberts phone. He looked around before he picked it up and turned it on, he expected to see a lock but there wasn’t one. Robert was never aloud a lock on his phone or any other device he owned when he was with Chrissie and with moving in and working at the pub he forgot about putting one on. Andy clicked on his messages and nearly dropped the phone after he clicked on Chrissie. ‘Please come home.’ 'Robert please I need to see my kids’ ‘Just come home’ ‘Please I just want you and the kids home’ ‘Robert please!’ ‘I love you, please’ The messages went on as he scrolled up he stopped before he reached the death threats and manipulation. All he could see was a mother begging Robert for her children, he rang Chrissie.  
“Robert!” The woman shouted down the phone.  
“No. Its Andy Sugden.”  
“Your Roberts brother.” She said more sheepishly.  
“Yeah, Ive seen your text to him, begging for your kids back.” Andy said and Chrissie instantly knew how to play him. “Im so sorry I didn't know…"  
“Please I just want my children back. If you tell me where you are I can come and get them, talk to Robert. I’ll make him see sense.” Andy could hear her crying down the phone. “He’s in the Woolpack, Emmerdale. I’ll talk to him he cant just…”  
“No.” She interrupted. “Don’t talk to him he’ll just run away again. Please I love my children I just want them home.”   
“Ok.” She hung up quickly and Andy stood fumeing. 

He stayed quiet about it all day, even when he want home he said nothing to Katie, he couldn’t believe what Robert did. How irresponsible he was being and how he could take two kids away from their mother like that. The next day he sat on one of the tables outside the cafe looking over to the pub, waiting. Katie sat down next to him with her coffee. “You ok?”   
“Yeah.” Andy said.   
“What is it?” “Andy?”  
“I called Robs wife.”  
“What? Where did you get her number?”  
“She kept texting Robert, asking him where he and the kids where. I had to.” He said as a large black land drover pulled up to the pub.  
“Maybe Robert will leave now.” Katie said as they watched a woman getting out of the car and walking into the pub.

“What can I get you?” Chas asked the brown haired woman, she went to speak when Robert walked in from the back and stopped at the door.  
“Hello Robert.”   
“Chris-chrissie…no what are you...”  
“Can we talk?” Robert stood still, not sure what to do. The kids were with Carly which was good but he didn’t know if he wanted to talk to her, if he could. But people were starting to look, Chas defiantly looked interested, and then Andy and Katie walked in. “Through the back.” Robert said quietly and walked back through with his head down. He stood in the middle of the living room petrified of what she might do, he looked up as she walked through trying to get himself together for what was to come. She closed the door behind her and when she looked up a another part of Roberts heart broke. She wiped a fallen tear from her eye and he just wanted to tell her he was sorry, but he couldn’t, he had to stay strong.   
“Robert I am so sorry.” She said walking closer and he stepped back. “I’ll get help I swear.”  
“No.” Robert said, voice slightly breaking but he pulled himself together. “I know you, I know your never change.”  
“I am so sorry, you have to believe me Robert.” She said almost braking down. “I love my children I swear and I love you.” She stepped closer to him and he stood frozen as she slowly lifted a hand to his cheek. “Can you ever forgive me Robert?”  
“I don’t know.” Robert said, crying a little. “Chrissie…its not safe. I can’t have you round the children I…I don’t trust you.”   
“I know. I know.”   
“I can’t do this anymore.”   
“And you don’t have to Robert. I love you and I’m never going to hurt you, or the children, again. One more chance, please Im begging you. I need you just as much as you need me, we’re nothing with out each other.” Robert lent into her hand on his cheek, closing his eyes. “Im going to change.”  
“Please don’t say that if you don’t mean it. I…I can’t deal with it all again.”  
“I promise. I was never like this before I met you I don’t know what happened to me but I promise I don’t want to hurt you anymore.”   
“I know.” Robert said softly. With Roberts eyes closed Chrissie let her face change, she didn’t look sorry anymore but angry as she scanned Roberts face making sure that her words were working. In her heels she was tall enough to kiss Roberts forehead, letting a tear fall on him as she did so, reducing Robert to tears.   
“Chrissie I love you so much but...”  
“I know.”  
“I just want it to be like how it was when we first met.” Robert said opening his eyes, Chrissies face was already back to how she wanted Robert to see her as.  
“It can be, we’ll make it like it was before.”   
“Ok.” Robert said softly. “We’ll we'll try.”  
“Can we just go home now?”   
“No.” Robert said quietly, Chrissie wasn’t expecting that. “I want to say in Emmerdale.”   
“What why?” She said trying not to get angry.  
“I want the kids to get to know their family, my family and it will be good for us to have some support.”  
“Your not going to tell them are you?”  
“No, I just meant with baby sitting maybe it will take some of the strain off you.”   
“Ok.” She said with a sweet soft voice. “We’ll get some where round here but we wont sell our house yeah.” He nodded.  
“I don’t think its a good idea that we live together again, not quite yet.” He said and she tried not to get angry.  
“What ever you want as long as we’re together. Because I don’t know what I would do if I didn’t have you Robert id end up doing something stupid, I wouldn't be able to cope with you out of my life.”  
“Im sorry I left.” He said quietly.  
“Its ok, I forgive you."

**Author's Note:**

> I love to see what people think so feel free to leave a commentXx


End file.
